


Догги-стайл

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наруто было тринадцать, когда она попросила Мизуки помочь ей сделать так, чтобы жители Конохи прекратили её ненавидеть. Мизуки с радостью согласился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Догги-стайл

Наруто плескалась в лоханке, тщательно смывая мыло. Мизуки подчёркнуто не смотрел на неё, раскладывая всё необходимое на столике.  
\- Мизуки-сенсей, - позвала она, с плеском вылезая из воды. – Я готова!  
\- Отлично, - ласково откликнулся он. – Вытирайся.  
\- Угу. – Сзади зашуршала ткань. Наруто явно волновалась, он слышал это по её дыханию, по тому, как резко она смахивала влагу с кожи. – Мизуки-сенсей…  
\- Да? – с готовностью откликнулся он.  
\- Мизуки-сенсей, а у меня получится? Я всё сделаю правильно?  
\- Наруто! – он возмущённо повернулся к ней, всем видом выражая неверие. – Как ты можешь так говорить! Конечно, справишься!  
Он подошёл вплотную, перехватил полотенце и стал ерошить ей влажные волосы.  
\- Посмотри, как ты выросла, - втолковывал он, скользя взглядом по её телу. – Помнишь, какой ты была три года назад? И как хорошо у тебя получалось? Помнишь?  
\- Помню, - подавленно кивнула она. – А вдруг я им не понравлюсь?..  
Мизуки сделал паузу.  
"Это им-то не понравится? – подумал он, меряя взглядом крепенькие груди. – Да они от одного вида обкончаются!"  
\- Ну что ты, - вслух сказал он. – Ты очень красивая.  
\- Красивее, чем тогда? – с надеждой спросила Наруто.  
\- Ты взрослее, чем была тогда, - вывернулся Мизуки. – Но теперь к делу. Ты сделала, что я тебя просил?  
Девчонка скривилась, покосившись на дверь туалета.  
\- Сделала, - пробурчала она. – Ох и противно же… Зачем это, Мизуки-сенсей?  
\- Затем же, зачем и ванная, - строго возразил он. – Ты уже взрослая, чистота важна и снаружи, и внутри.  
\- Ага, - она явно была не в восторге, но Мизуки, если честно, было наплевать.  
\- Ну, иди сюда.  
Он повернулся к столу и поднял новые ушки.  
\- Посмотри, тебе нравится?  
\- Ага, - Наруто, как зачарованная, потянулась к меховым треугольничкам – золотисто-рыже-чёрным, пушистым. – А где лента? Как мы их крепить будем?  
Мизуки улыбнулся, подняв руку с заколками.  
\- Сейчас увидишь.  
Крепить ушки на жёсткие, чуть вьющиеся пряди оказалось легко. Мизуки только надеялся, что они не отпадут впоследствии. Это было бы очень неприятно.  
\- Теперь перчатки.  
«Перчатки» надевались на согнутые пальцы, для того, чтобы не дать ей, если что, сложить печати. Или поцарапать. Или ухватиться. А ещё они делали руки похожими на лисьи лапки.  
\- Нормально сидят?  
Наруто кивнула, с любопытством разглядывая получившиеся «лапки».  
\- Точно нормально? Ты на них всю ночь упираться будешь, - предупредил Мизуки, откупоривая смазку.  
\- Нормально! – беспечно отмахнулась Наруто. – Дальше что?  
\- Становись на стол. На четвереньки.  
Наруто чуть поморщилась, устраиваясь на холодной столешнице. Мизуки невольно полюбовался гладенькими губками, уже немного влажными, и похвалил себя за то, что заставил её избавиться от волос между ногами. Выглядело это очень симпатично, о чём он ей и сказал.  
\- Так если бы всё удаляли, - недовольно пробурчала Наруто. – А вы же сказали оставить.  
Мизуки многострадально вздохнул.  
\- Ты же выросла, - в который раз попытался ей втолковать он, - мы должны это показать. Там мы волосы убрали, чтобы они не мешались. А вот внизу живота треугольник – это красиво. Понимаешь? А теперь расслабься.  
Наруто нехотя кивнула и улеглась на согнутые руки.  
Мизуки вздохнул, смазав два пальца, и надавил на сомкнутый анус. Наруто пискнула, но он отстранился только когда уверился – в смазке недостатка не будет.  
Следующим был хвост. Пушистый, короткий, он не доходил ей даже до колен, но Мизуки и не преследовал полного сходства. Целью был символизм, а его должно было быть предостаточно.  
Он внимательно следил за тем, как гладкий, смазанный плаг раздвигает тугие стенки – вначале чуть расширенный кончик, потом узкий стержень и, наконец, резко расширяющаяся основа, к которой и крепился хвост.  
Наруто задержала дыхание на несколько секунд и с шумом выдохнула. Мизуки придержал её за бедро, чувствуя, как заполошно колотится её сердце.  
\- Почти всё, - успокаивающе сказал он и достал мягкие замшевые чулочки. Они должны были закрывать ногу до колена и чуть выше. Потом подумал и снова потянулся за открытым тюбиком со смазкой. Раздвинув складки кожи, выдавил немного в горячее отверстие вульвы. Наруто задохнулась.  
\- Всё, спускайся.  
Ей явно было неудобно, это было видно невооружённым глазом. Но, опять-таки, всё задумывалось не для её удобства.  
\- Ошейник, - напомнил Мизуки, доставая мягкую полоску кожи.  
Уже перед выходом, Наруто вдруг повернулась к нему и нервно обняла.  
\- Ты отлично справишься, - успокаивающе сказал Мизуки, ласково поглаживая по голой спине. – Ну, что, готова?  
Она молча кивнула, не отрываясь от него. Мизуки всё же отстранился и уверенно потянул из кармана поводок.  
Она повернулась спиной, позволив прицепить шлейку к ошейнику, и без напоминания опустилась на четвереньки. Мизуки выглянул в щёлку полога. Все уже собрались и стояли, тихо шепчась и явно сгорая от нетерпения.  
\- Идём, - тихо сказал Мизуки и уверенно отпросил полог. Он шёл широкими шагами, и толпа почтительно расступалась перед ними. Наруто легко успевала за ним, не позволяя поводку натягиваться. Мизуки только сдерживал улыбку, представляя, какое зрелище видят те, кто стоят впереди, и те, кто потом смотрят им вслед. Что и говорить, они с Наруто постарались на славу.  
Мизуки остановился возле двух стоек посреди зала и обвёл собравшуюся толпу взглядом. Там были и те, кто уже перешёл в разряд «друзей» Наруто, и те, кто ждал этого долгих два с половиной года.  
\- Лис нанёс огромный ущерб Конохе, - медленно произнёс Мизуки, добившись полной тишины. – Но он прислал лисицу взамен. Сегодня она будет приносить извинения за него.  
Он привычным движением накинул поводок на стойку, поставив Наруто боком к зрителям, и сел на сидение рядышком, придерживая её за ошейник.  
Найдя взглядом торговца оружием, он уверенно кивнул ему, и тот заторопился, расстёгивая на ходу штаны. Мизуки рассеянно потрепал Наруто по голове, помня об ушках, и приготовился ждать.

Неуверенно переминавшаяся Наруто выглядела так соблазнительно, что сам Мизуки почувствовал возбуждение. Это было хорошо – значит, остальным она тоже должна прийтись по нраву.  
Торговец оружием времени не терял. Он встал рядом с Наруто, никак не решаясь притронуться к ней, но потом неожиданно опустился на колени, положив тяжелую руку ей на спинку. От этого движения она дернулась, и длинные рыжие ворсинки хвоста задрожали.  
\- Ну, не поджимай хвостик так испуганно, - проговорил торговец, приспуская брюки. – Я не стану…  
Он не договорил, решив, видно, не давать напрасных обещаний, и потянул Наруто за хвост. Та тихонько застонала, задрав попу. Плаг сидел внутри, как влитой, ее дырочка плотно обхватывала основание. Торговец закинул хвост на спину Наруто и провел пальцами от поясницы до влажных от смазки губок. Стиснув их плотно, потянул, чересчур сильно, будто оторвать хотел, и Наруто застонала громче, поползла вперед.  
\- А ну стой! – торговец оружием ухватил её за ногу и вернул на место. Погладил пальцем между ног и ощупал горячее отверстие.  
\- Какая же ты… - просопел он, разводя в стороны узкие бедра Наруто. Та смолчала, опустив голову, мех на ушках чуть дрожал.  
\- Скажи, что ты сейчас хочешь, маленькая лисичка? – большая, темная, точно слива, головка выскользнула из крайней плоти. - Иди к папочке, ну же.  
\- Д-да, хочу… хочу к папочке, - Наруто склонилась еще ниже и качнула бедрами, подставив беззащитную дырочку, - пожалуйста.  
\- Лис был очень, очень плохой, - заговорил тот, пытаясь впихать головку в узкое тугое отверстие. – А ты… как ты будешь себя вести?  
\- Я буду хорошей девочкой! Обещаю! – взвыла Наруто, ощущая, как твердый толстый член пропихивается внутрь. Торговец вошел на треть и принялся резко двигать бедрами, растрахивая ее.  
\- Вначале ты должна ответить… - пропыхтел он, пытаясь войти глубже, - за все то, что сделал лис.  
\- Ах! – только и вскрикнула Наруто, вновь пытаясь отползти, но тут торговец крепко ухватил ее за запястья и рванул на себя, насаживая на крепкий член. Наруто закричала, дергаясь в его руках, но бесполезно – торговец не успокоился, пока не натянул ее полностью на себя. Принялся двигаться медленно, чтоб не кончить сразу, ощупывал упругие груди, пощипывая соски. Неторопливо вбивался членом в податливое тело, то и дело замирая от удовольствия.  
Наруто уже не кричала, дышала хрипло, раскачиваясь в такт его движениям. Мизуки рассеянно наблюдал за тем, с каким удовольствием мясистые руки тискают её груди, и думал, что её нужно будет наградить за терпение. Возможно, поговорить потом с «друзьями» построже и продемонстрировать на ком-то, что бывает с теми, кто излишне старательно наказывает демона.  
\- Тугая, - пропыхтел мужчина. Наруто охнула от очередного толчка.  
"Конечно, тугая, - согласился про себя Мизуки. – Два года перерыва".  
Он скрипнул зубами. У них уже было выработано расписание. Три человека раз в месяц здесь, в «лисьем логове», и пару на особых миссиях класса Д. Как раз довольно для того, чтобы не слишком растрахать её дырочку и чтобы не рвать её каждый раз. Но нет, нужно было её посылать в трёхлетнее путешествие.  
Мизуки отвлёкся, заскользил взглядом по залу. У дальней стенки стоял пекарь и, не отрываясь от зрелища, бесстыдно дрочил себе. Мизуки усмехнулся – извращенец дважды звал к себе Наруто посреди месяца. Сам Тоуджи каждый раз присматривал за тем, чтобы «друзья» выполняли правила – никакой пенетрации, только орал. Пока Копирующий лениво читал книжку на улице, а Учиха с крикливой девчонкой пытались разобраться с тестом, Наруто оставляла вместо себя клонов и спускалась в подвал. Там пекарь садился на лавку у стены, за большим ларём с мукой – чтобы видеть лестницу наверх – и ждал, пока она разденется, а потом манил к себе и знаком велел расстегнуть штаны.  
Мизуки видел Наруто со спины – голую, стоящую на коленях – и только угадывал по движениям рук и головы её действия. Но, судя по всему, «друг» всегда был доволен.

 

\- Хочу к папочке! – всхлипнула Наруто вдруг, изогнувшись, толкнулась назад, мягко качнув бедрами, и торговец кончил неожиданно для себя. Обхватил ее стройную талию, он прижался к ней, позволяя всей сперме перетечь в ее тело.  
Мужчина отстранился, вырвав у Наруто стон. Семя потекло тонкими ручейками, закапав каменный пол.  
Наруто тяжело дышала, тихонько постанывая. По бёдрам и спине пробегала мелкая дрожь. Оружейник отдышался, заправился в штаны и наклонился, чтобы потрепать ей голову.  
\- Ты хорошая девочка, - сказал он хрипло. – Очень хорошая.  
Он ушёл на своё место, уступая очередь нагловатому молодчику, державшему лавку товаров для животных, а Наруто закрыла глаза. Мизуки с интересом рассматривал её; только в такие моменты у неё на лице можно было видеть такое выражение абсолютного, спокойного счастья.  
Парень подошёл к ней сзади, и Наруто решительно открыла глаза.  
Лавочник сжал в руках её ягодицы, раздвинул, наблюдая за лёгкими движениями хвоста. Мех, кстати, уже был испачкан спермой.  
Лавочник сощурился, резко шлёпнул её по заднице, вырвав удивлённый взвизг. Наруто напряглась, и на землю вытекла ещё белёсая струйка. Мизуки нахмурился, думая, не вмешаться ли. Бить Наруто он всегда запрещал.  
Но Лавочник только ухмыльнулся, погружая большие пальцы в разработанное отверстие. Наруто напряжённо застонала. Парень довольно скалился, ощупывая её изнутри и выдавливая чужую сперму.  
Потом, наконец, отстранился и потянулся к ширинке.  
Наруто была для него слишком низко, поэтому он схватил её за ошейник, который Мизуки имел неосторожность отпустить, и рывком поднял на ноги. Наруто пришлось согнуться почти вдвое, чтобы не задушиться на поводке.  
Одну ногу ей согнули в колене и водрузили на стойку, открыв всем покрасневшую, мокрую от смазки и спермы щёлку. Хвост мазнул ей по раскрытой плоти, и Лавочник выругался вполголоса, грубо отвёл его в стороны и зажал в руке.  
\- Ну, девка, давай, - хрипло выдохнул он и медленно вошёл, придерживая её за бёдра. Наруто всхлипнула, покачнувшись.  
Лавочник оскалился, впился покрепче и начал вбиваться в неё короткими, сильными толчками, наваливаясь сверху, как кобель, покрывающий сучку. Наруто поскуливала в такт толчкам, чуть повизгивала, когда он менял угол.  
\- Да-а-а, - выдохнул он. - Хорошо…  
Наруто упиралась руками в колени, чтобы не упасть. Волосы на опущенной голове тяжело обвисли от пота, и только ушки продолжали вызывающе торчать.  
Парень сменил тактику и, замедлившись, запустил ей руку между ног, чуть потёр клитор, вызвав удивлённый стон.  
Мизуки спрятал улыбку, увидев зеленщика – этот очень любил подзывать Наруто к себе на базаре и, чуть приспустив оранжевые штаны, мять стремительно мокреющую щелку, пока девочка не оседала со стоном на землю.  
Парень глухо рыкнул, войдя поглубже, и по его члену пробежала тоненькая струйка. Когда он вышел, растянутая дырка хлюпнула, и из неё вылилась ещё одна порция спермы.  
\- Хорошая, - проворчал Лавочник, похлопав Наруто по пояснице. – Заходи, как понадоблюсь.  
Наруто устало усмехнулась и со стоном опустила ногу. Становиться на четвереньки она не стала, просто села на ноги, сложив руки на коленях, и невольно окунула хвостик в подсыхающую лужицу.

 

В самый первый раз он предусмотрительно вставил ей в рот кляп. Наруто тогда трясло крупной дрожью, и он воспользовался двумя поводками, накинув на обе стойки, да ещё и колени ей на полу зафиксировал. Тогда она вначале кричала приглушённо, а потом замолчала и опустилась на пол. Но прерывать на полдела никто не хотел, поэтому Мизуки пришлось её отстегнуть, связать поводками запястья за спиной и усадить себе на руки, широко раздвинув колени.  
Он поморщился, вспомнив, как ёрзала ему по паху костлявая задница. По крайней мере – он скользнул взглядом по аппетитным округлостям – она за эти годы оформилась.  
В первый раз они закончили рано. Он тогда ещё порадовался, что первые двое ограничились минетом. Наруто тогда стояла на коленях между стоек, а они подходили, расстёгивали штаны и только наблюдали. Мизуки сам давил ей на затылок, заставляя принять член поглубже.  
Потом она долго кашляла, давилась, заляпывая себя спермой.  
Мизуки чуть скривился, вспомнив, как нёс её в ванную и отмывал потом от крови и спермы. Она скулила тогда, чисто как собачонка, и цеплялась за него. Ему даже стало её жалко. Зато потом он завернул её в полотенце и держал на руках, пока она стонала и вытирала слёзы с соплями об его жилетку.  
Он тогда начал опасаться, что девчонка решит, что игра не стоит свеч. Но когда Наруто отлёживалась после первой ночи, первые «друзья» пришли её навестить. И Мизуки впервые увидел, чтобы кто-то так явно светился от счастья.  
\- Видите, - сказал он потом, выведя их за дверь, - немного ласки, и она становится послушной и безобидной. Делайте выводы.  
Хозяин магазина одежды тогда долго хмурился, почёсывая переносицу, мясник мрачно багровел, ловя на себе укоризненные взгляды остальных, а аптекарь, кажется, решил полностью оплатить лечение Наруто. Чудесно.

В тринадцать лет, Наруто мало отличалась от себя же годом раньше. Она была такой же шумной, надоедливой и шкодливой. Но в тот день она была странно пришиблена.  
\- Почему они меня не любят? – невесело бурчала она, разгребая завалы старых книг в библиотеке. – Я же не Кьюби. У меня нет ни хвоста, ни когтей.  
Мизуки вздохнул, потерев переносицу.  
\- Люди глупы, - мягко напомнил он. – Они винят тебя за то, что сделал Кьюби. Но ты знаешь, чем можно искупить вину? Нужно извиниться и сделать что-нибудь приятное. И со временем тебя обязательно полюбят.  
\- Я не хочу ждать, - жалобно сказала она, листая какую-то книжку. – И что бы я ни делала, у меня ничего не получается! Хоть ты тресни…  
\- Ну, что ты, - постарался её утешить Мизуки.  
\- Нет, я правду говорю, - она рассеянно уткнулась в книжицу, скользя взглядом по строкам. – Если я пытаюсь прополоть грядки начисто – я выпалываю помидоры вместе с сорняками. Если я готовлю и стараюсь сделать повкуснее – я варю сладкий суп. Если я глажу – я порчу шёлковые вещи… Это не помогает. Мизуки-сенсей, что им точно может понравиться? Что я смогу сделать так, чтобы получилось даже у меня?  
Мизуки устроился на стуле поудобнее и изобразил задумчивость. Наруто в это время внимательно читала отрывок из «Ича-Ича», где рассказывалось о неземном блаженстве, которое получал мужчина от занятий любовью.  
\- Есть кое-что, - сказал он, наконец. – Но… Наруто, ты уверена, что пойдёшь на это? Вначале это будет больно и неприятно – тебе. Но им понравится.  
\- Правда?! – она радостно вскинула голову и подползла к нему, доверчиво положила голову на колени. – Что нужно сделать?  
\- Наруто… - он покачал головой. – Ты ещё маленькая.  
\- Мне тринадцать! – она умоляюще посмотрела на него. – Мизуки-сенсей, пожалуйста!  
Он вздохнул, и рассеянно почесал ей за ушком.  
\- Ладно, лисичка, - улыбнулся он. – Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
На самом деле, всё было уже почти готово. Яджиробе даже не нужно было убеждать – только услышав его план, чунин тут же согласился не только добыть ключ от закрытого комплекса Учих, защищённого от любых проникновений извне, но и постоять на стрёме, в случае чего.  
Оставалось самое главное – найти тех, кто был бы достаточно заинтересован в сексе, чтобы изменить своё отношение к джинчуурики.  
Таких нашлось на удивление много.

\- Я хотел бы… - застенчиво проговорил сынок букмекера, заведовавшего тотализатором во время боев на арене. Он был совсем молоденький, худой, как жердь, редкая щеточка усов торчала над верхней губой, однако поговаривали, что в этом году отец передаст ему все дела. Мизуки сделал вид, что колеблется, хотя давно все решил. Почесав задумчиво подбородок, он протянул:  
\- Вот уж не знаю.  
Наруто, тем временем, решила воспользоваться возникшей передышкой, прикрыла глаза и ссутулилась устало. Рассчитывала передохнуть, но не тут-то был.  
\- Здравствуй, сладенькая, - проговорил продавец масок, комиксов и других игрушек. Наруто вздрогнула и подалась в сторону. Несмотря на то, что в последнее время тот всегда старался отложить для Наруто новинки и бесплатно дарил всякие занятные дорогие вещицы, она не могла забыть обиды. Продавец погладил ее по бедру, а потом разложил на полу, приподняв ее за бедра. Раздвинув ноги в стороны, он посмотрел на заляпанные спермой темно-красные губки; анус тоже был напряжен, словно старался вытолкнуть плаг.  
\- Тебе, наверное, мешает эта штука? – спросил он, обводя пальцем натянувшуюся кожу вокруг дырочки. Наруто закивала часто-часто, а потом ойкнула, почувствовав горячее влажное прикосновение к натертой плоти. Продавец принялся вылизывать слипшиеся от чужой спермы складочки, шумно сопя, А Мизуки вдруг уловил странное выражение ее лица – щеки покраснели, глазки разгорелись. Похоже, ей нравилось то, что с ней проделывал этот старый извращенец, наверное, так ему даже проще будет заслужить ее расположение, чем подарками.  
Наруто всхлипнула, когда тот взялся за плаг и принялся вынимать его медленным вращающим движением, тот постепенно выскальзывал и вдруг полностью оказался в его руке.  
\- Хочу попробовать тебя… там, - забормотал продавец и уткнулся языком в расширенный плагом анус, толкнулся им глубже, прикрыв глаза. Наруто всхлипнула громко и мучительно, двинулась вперед, потираясь складочками кожи о нос продавца, и задышала часто-часто, а потом сжалась в комок и замерла. По промежности потекла смазка, на этот раз – ее собственная.  
Продавец, шумно дыша, отер лицо рукавом и отошел в сторону.  
Не успела Наруто отдышаться, как будущий букмекер уже занял место продавца, а следом за ним подтянулся и владелец онсена, расположенного близ Конохи.  
\- Это они тебя так растрахали? – с плохо скрываемым восхищением прошептал букмекер, глядя на ее анус, раскрытый и судорожно пульсирующий. Наруто покачала головой, указав кивком на плаг. Она не очень хотела продолжения, но этого парня она видела впервые, и, наверное, не стоило обходить его вниманием. К тому же владелец онсена, замешкавшийся поначалу, тоже хотел получить свое.  
\- Ты уже грязная, - буркнул он, разворачивая Наруто лицом к себе, - поэтому просто возьми его в рот и отсоси как следует.  
Наруто кивнула, невольно сглотнув слюну – у него был слишком длинный, и она не знала, как к нему подступиться. Букмекер мешкал, у него заела молния на брюках, и он нетерпеливо дергал ее.  
\- Ну же, не тяни, - велел банщик, тыча возбужденным членом Наруто в губы. Она неуверенно взяла в рот головку и пососала ее, но мужчину это не устроило - он резко потянул ее голову на себя, протолкнув член глубоко в горло так, что Наруто невольно прижалась носом к седым волоскам в паху.  
_____  
Она начала давиться, широко открыв глаза. Банщик оскалился, обнажив кривоватые белые зубы.  
\- Нравится? – спросил он. – Кьюби забрал у меня жену и любовницу.  
Наруто начала дёргаться, скребя руками в перчатках по полу. Мизуки шевельнулся, напоминая о себе, и банщик, недовольно покосившись на него, отстранился и позволил ей вздохнуть.  
Букмекер в это время как зачарованный наблюдал за тем, как судорожно сжимается розовая дырочка ануса, и осторожно трогал её пальцами.

\- У тебя такая красивая попа… - застенчиво проговорил букмекер, пристроившись, наконец, сзади, - эта игрушка с хвостом, наверное, нравится тебе?  
Наруто невнятно промычала, пытаясь отстраниться, но букмекер крепко взял её за ягодицы и, раздвинув до предела, подтянул её к себе, снимая с члена банщика. Наруто хрипло закашлялась.  
Взявшись одной рукой за основание члена, парень начал медленно пропихиваться в тугой, неразработанный проход. Наруто замычала, стискивая зубы. Из крепко зажмуренных глаз потекли слёзы.  
\- Так, а мы что, закончили? – гневно спросил банщик, придвигаясь ближе, и силком раскрыл ей рот. Наруто попыталась придержать его за бёдра, но он отбросил её руку в сторону и скользнул вглубь одновременно с мальчишкой.  
Наруто визгливо замычала, задрожав. Банщик застонал, довольно жмурясь, и крепко обхватил её голову руками, чуть двигая ею взад-вперёд. Букмекер же, видимо, ещё не осознал полностью факт потери своей девственности и не двигался; стоял на коленях, закрыв глаза, и с выражением полного блаженства на лице.  
Потом Наруто дали вздохнуть, и она хрипло, мучительно закашлялась, брызгая слюной и смазкой. Парень опомнился, вцепился ей покрепче в ягодицы и неуверенно качнулся назад. Наруто застонала, опуская голову.  
\- Мягкая какая, - растерянно сказал парнишка, безжалостно сминая пальцами её задницу. – И белая…  
От его хватки оставались синяки, но с этим можно было разобраться позже.  
\- Пацан, - хрипло окликнул его Банщик. – Не тяни на себя. Сейчас вместе…  
Наруто не успела и глазом моргнуть, как её снова приподняли и снова открыли ей рот.  
Эти двое удивительно быстро сработались вместе. Они пользовали её вразнобой – Букмекер всё ускорял ритм, радостно щерясь, а Банщик то мерно натягивал её на свой член, то загонял его ей в глотку на несколько мучительных секунд, пока она не начинала зажиматься, вырывая у Букмекера стоны.  
Пацан был похож на кролика: он забавно скалился, зажимая нижнюю губу зубами, и работал бёдрами почти в таком же темпе, время от времени повизгивая. Член его выходил из растянутой дырки розовый от крови и смазки.

Банщик начал хрипло дышать, крепче взял её за волосы и дёрнул поближе, прижимая за затылок, трахая ее короткими резкими движениями, то и дело вынуждая брать член глубоко в горло.  
\- Глотай, - прохрипел он. – Всё глотай!  
Наруто выпучила глаза и задёргалась, хрипя. Её гортань судорожно дёрнулась: раз, другой… Букмекер взвыл и вогнал член до основания, до шлепка яиц по её бёдрам и, навалившись ей на поясницу, кончил.  
Глаза Наруто закатились, и она обмякла, сползла на пол, тяжело дыша. Волосы липли к мокрому от пота и слёз лицу, на подбородке и щеках размазалась не проглоченная сперма.  
\- Ах, - тихонько сказал мальчишка, глядя на покрасневший, чуть кровящий анус, из которого лилась сперма, - я был неосторожен… Но ты хорошая! – торопливо добавил он. – Я надеюсь, что мы ещё встретимся не раз! – Он с опаской посмотрел на Мизуки, и тот неопределённо покачал головой. От пацана нельзя было отказываться, но ему об этом было совсем необязательно знать.  
\- Я принимаю извинения, - хмуро сказал Банщик. – За Кьюби принимаю. Но знала бы ты, как твой учитель портит мне бизнес!  
\- Уважаемый, - холодно вмешался Мизуки, - если у вас есть какие-то претензии к господину Джирайе, можете пойти и запихнуть член в глотку ему.  
В толпе раздались смешки. Банщик, фыркнув и брезгливо потрепав лежащую в полуобмороке Наруто по голове, спустился.

Наруто лежала, не двигаясь. Её мелко трясло. Мизуки поднялся и уверенно повернулся к возбуждённой толпе.  
\- Лисица принесла извинения на сегодня, - властно сказал он. – Были ли они приняты?  
\- Были, - недовольно загудела толпа.  
\- В таком случае, она продолжит извиняться в следующий раз, - сухо объявил Мизуки. – Благодарю вас за то, что пришли.  
Толпа ещё немного помялась, явно не торопясь расходиться. Мизуки нахмурился, вспоминая, как накануне утихомиривал свой класс. Это подействовало.  
Зал наполнился шорканьем ног. Мужчины проходили мимо, бросая голодные взгляды на распростершуюся на полу девушку. Наруто лежала, не открывая глаз.  
\- Ты можешь встать? – негромко спросил Мизуки. Она не ответила.  
Из толпы вынырнул лавочник и уверенно направился к ним.  
\- Куда её? – спросил он, бестрепетно поднимая безвольное тело на руки.  
\- Следуй за мной, - после паузы сказал Мизуки и повернулся к двери в коридор.  
Он шёл, чутким ухом ловя шаги сзади идущего, и напряжённо думал. Наруто неплохо выдержала шестерых – это прекрасно. Она явно завоевала симпатии ещё нескольких влиятельных человек – это замечательно. Один из них как-то чересчур ей симпатизирует – это уже настораживает.  
Мизуки осторожно послал проверочный импульс. Но нет, не замаскированный шиноби. Лавочник был абсолютно точно гражданским.  
"Не слишком ли он проникся, - напряжённо думал Мизуки. – Если он пойдёт к Хокаге… или проговорится кому-то из шиноби…"  
Наруто тихонько застонала сзади. Краем глаза Мизуки уловил отражение в зеркале – большим пальцем Лавочник осторожно поглаживал ей грудь.  
"Нет, - успокоился Мизуки. – Всё в порядке".  
Они остановились перед дверью в уборную.  
\- Мы пришли, - негромко сказал Мизуки. – Спасибо, Сатоши-кун. Дальше мы сами.  
Лавочник молча кивнул и неуклюже поставил Наруто на ноги. Она не стояла, заваливалась на бок. Поводок бесполезно болтался сзади. Мизуки с непроницаемым лицом подхватил её под руку и открыл дверь.  
\- До свидания, - пробурчал Лавочник и потопал обратно по коридору. Мизуки выдохнул.  
\- Идём, - сказал он, вталкивая Наруто в комнату.  
Первым делом он поволок её в душ. Стоять она не могла, а потому пришлось устраивать её в небольшую сидячую ванную. Наруто вскрикнула, заваливаясь на бок, и Мизуки тихо выругался. Видимо, её всё же хорошо помяли.  
\- Потерпи, - напряжённо сказал он, доставая раствор, принесённый накануне аптекарем. – Сейчас будет легче.  
Поначалу всё было просто. Он без особых проблем промывал слипшиеся волосы и лицо от остатков спермы, и девчонка не мешала ему, наоборот, подставлялась под поток тёплой водички и не трепала нервы скулежом. Только смыв все видимые следы, Мизуки снял ошейник и отложил его на столик, оставив стекать. За ним последовали ушки, которые пришлось выпутывать из волос.  
\- Ну, теперь вставай, - строго сказал он, крепко взявшись за худое плечо.  
Наруто заскулила, когда он заставил её подняться на ноги. Колени её дрожали и подкашивались, поэтому купленная недавно поперечная полочка для ванной оказалась весьма кстати. Наруто зашипела, опустившись на неё, и быстро перенесла вес тела на руки, покорно раздвинув колени.  
Мизуки цыкнул, рассмотрев воспалённые, припухшие складки и сердито-красную вульву, и прошёлся струёй воды сверху вниз, вымывая остатки спермы. Наруто тихонько застонала, болезненно жмурясь.  
\- Терпи, - строго сказал Мизуки, достав спринцовку, и набрал в неё присланного раствора, тщательно смазав наконечник мазью. Наруто скрипела зубами, пока он вводил мягкий носик в растянутое отверстие и промывал её изнутри.  
\- Теперь подставляй попу, - сказал он, набирая новую порцию лекарства.  
Наруто сморщилась, подняла ноги на полочку и захныкала, пряча лицо в коленях.  
\- Ты что, хочешь воспаления? – сердито спросил Мизуки в ответ на её стоны.  
\- Нет, - прорыдала она и сдвинулась вперёд, нехотя давая возможность добраться до кровящего ануса.  
Мизуки тихонько ругнулся – из-за её состояния, он не мог нормально осмотреть её задницу и не мог сказать точно, какой вред ей нанесли за ночь.  
"Ну, что ж, - фыркнул он, мстительно вгоняя спринцовку поглубже, - если что, лис всё залечит за ночь".  
Она заскулила, поджимаясь.  
\- Ну, ладно, - смягчился Мизуки и потянулся за болеутоляющей мазью. – Вылазь, сейчас всё пройдёт.  
Она стояла, стиснув зубы, и безропотно позволила смазать себя изнутри, только тихонько вздыхала, когда холодная масса ложилась на пульсировавшие жаром стеночки и явно приносила облегчение.  
\- Ты молодец, - тихо сказал Мизуки, кладя ей руки на плечи. – Ты просто умница.  
Наруто устало улыбнулась и, покачиваясь, проковыляла за ним в смежную комнату.  
Мизуки сел на разложенный футон и похлопал рядом с собой. Она с радостью вытянулась во весь рост и, вздохнув, устроила голову у него на коленях.  
\- Я же тебе говорил, - шепнул он, поглаживая влажные волосы. – Я говорил, что всё получится.  
Она глубоко вздохнула, успокаиваясь.  
\- Больно было, - шёпотом призналась она. – Почти всё время.  
\- И с Кусумой-саном больно было? – притворно удивился Мизуки.  
\- Нет, - помолчав, призналась Наруто. – С ним не было.  
\- Он сделал тебе приятно? – вкрадчиво спросил Мизуки.  
Наруто не ответила, залившись маковым румянцем, и спрятала лицо в его коленях.  
\- Ну, ну, - незло засмеялся Мизуки. – Не нужно стыдиться. То, что он сделал, называется кунилингус. Если тебе понравилось, он может это повторить.  
Наруто тихонько кивнула, не открывая лица.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - устало сказал Мизуки. – Давай ты сейчас выпьешь чаю с мёдом и ляжешь спать.  
Чай был тоже подарком Аптекаря. Смесь противовоспалительных, успокоительных и противозачаточных. Мизуки был против ранних беременностей.  
Она выпила чашку залпом, по-детски сжимая её между ладонями. Мизуки улыбнулся ей, помог устроиться поудобнее и сидел, пока она не заснула. Потом перешёл к столу, где лежала толстая канцелярская книга.  
Дверь скрипнула, когда он записал на имя банщика сумму долга в двойном объёме. Яджиробе тихо вошёл в комнату, стараясь не смотреть на спящую Наруто.  
\- Ну что? – тихо спросил Мизуки, переходя к Букмекеру.  
\- Все разошлись довольные, - отчитался Яджиробе. – Сынок букмекера, дико стесняясь, шепнул мне, что очень хотел бы встретиться с Наруто-сан на следующей неделе.  
Мизуки тихо засмеялся.  
\- Отчего же нет, - оскалился он. – Пусть маленький педик пока помаскируется.  
\- Педик? – почесал голову Яджиробе.  
\- Он ни разу не схватил её за грудь. Он предпочёл анус влагалищу – это девственник-то! Он трахал её, пока она стояла на коленях. Уверяю тебя, наш юный властелин чужих ставок грезит ночами вовсе не о юных девах… И вообще не о девах.  
\- Надо же, - кашлянул Яджиробе. – Но мы согласимся?  
\- Мы согласимся, - кивнул Мизуки, прикусывая ручку. – Не забудь, мы теперь разрешаем пенетрацию. Но не более двух раз и без экстримов.  
\- Я помню, - закивал Яджиробе.  
\- Что-то ещё? – Мизуки снова повернулся к книге учёта.  
\- Да, Кусума…  
\- Ясно. На этой неделе или на следующей?  
\- На этих выходных. – Яджиробе переступил с ноги на ногу. – Не рановато ли?  
\- Нет, к нему как раз можно, - рассеянно возразил Мизуки. – Он просто сделает ей приятно.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Яджиробе. – Ещё Номура вынес предложение. Он сказал, что готов доплатить, чтобы ты не давал ей противозачаточных, когда отправишь её к нему.  
Мизуки холодно улыбнулся, отрываясь от бухгалтерии.  
\- Передай Номуре-сану, - сухо ответил он, - что я могу это сделать и бесплатно – если он пройдёт стерилизацию.  
Яджиробе довольно фыркнул и потянулся за ведром и шваброй.  
\- Вот интересно, почему это я всегда убираю? – тихо пожаловался он. – Мизуки, давай поменяемся?  
\- С удовольствием, - кивнул тот, чуть улыбаясь. – В следующий раз ты сам будешь подыскивать подходящих клиентов, следить за тем, чтобы среди них не затесался крот, и заметать следы от АНБУ. И, конечно же, именно ты пойдёшь давать взятку патрулю. Я не против.  
Яджиробе скривился и сердито пошёл в зал. Мизуки выдохнул, глядя на пламя свечи. Скоро им всем нужно будет уходить. Ему – на занятия в Академию, Яджиробе – за миссией в приёмную, Наруто – на тренировку. За это время Яджиробе должен был, ругаясь, вымыть полы с универсальным растворителем, убрать все потерявшиеся мелочи и вымыть отброшенный плаг. Самому Мизуки нужно было определить суммы, которые он должен был стребовать с нынешних «друзей».  
Мизуки покосился на Наруто и уверенно снизил оплату Лавочника на треть. Заслужил.


End file.
